theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lion-Girl
Lion Girl is a super heroine created by Ralph Bear as a recurring character in The Dr. Flame Comics and a recurring member of The Justice Heroes comics. Character Overview Lion-Girl (Angelica Estevez) is the childhood on-and-off girlfriend of the super hero Dr. Flame (Andrew Santos) who lives together at a 5-star apartment in California funded by the government where along with her boyfriend Andrew teams up to save the state of California from various villianous attacks and strange occurrences. Lion-Girl has a short temper and as a recurring gag she tends to pounce and attack Andrew whenever she catches him sleeping or flirting with another woman. She's a Veteran member of The Justice Heroes and is considered to be one of the teams strongest female members physically as she trained her body to amplify her lion powers and also help and care for those in need. Appearance Angelica Estevez as a human is a small 5'7 latin woman with long black stringy hair and a slim body build. After her body is spliced with lion DNA, her body grew 6ft tall and has lean and curvious body shape with light orange fur, green eyes and long white hair, and other cat like feature like lion ears, nose, fangs, claws, but oddly enough she doesn't have a lion tail of any kind. Her outfit is a skin tight black leotard, long white gloves and small white boots. In her berserker form her white hair and fur is more feral, her gloves and boots seem to be missing, foaming at the mouth and her green eyes glow bright red. Personality The Lion-Girl Character throughout the year since her first actual creation (June 2002) was originally portrayed as a very feral and mentally psychotic femme fatale villianess to the Chameleon kid "Spider boy prototype" character, and The Justice Heroes. Lion-Girl's character was later revamped around 2004 eliminated the feral aspect of her personality, water down her insanity, and made her from a antagonist to a protagonist becoming a regular member of The Justice Heroes, helping out the heroes fight crime and hone her lion abilities to peak physical perfection to be ready for future threats. Finally on 2009 Liongirl's character was now recently permanently established as the comically childhood on-and-off girlfriend of Dr. Flame with short temper included as she get easily angered whenever Andrew flirts or beds another woman and instantly pounce and attack him whenever he does so but it usually be in vain as Andrew still continues what he does anyway. Liongirl is short tempered, slightly hot blooded, righteous, compassionate, understanding and sometimes motherly individual. Always strongly believing what is right or wrong and dreams that one day that Andrew admit his true feelings for her. She tends to act very motherly towards most of the younger members of The Justice Heroes and even a Sisterly figure towards Jiji kawasaki whenever the two are alone together. Lion girl has a craving for Chinese Takeout especially dumplings and fried shrimps. She also love fall time and tends to take long walks in fields, parks and forests to not only clear her mind but she loves the thrill of adventure. Lion girl is a bit flirtatious, as she seems to end up in alot of affairs with other male heroes like Shadow kawasaki and sometimes Stupid moose almost to the points where she's almost like a female version of her boyfriend Andrew. Special Abilities Lion girl has all the power and abilities of a wild african lioness, able to run over 55 miles per hour, has the agility that put the most professional Gymnastics to shame, and her claws can slice through thick wood clean. Her max strength is that she can able to lift nearly 2 tons, for example she can able to easily knock down a truck easily if angered. Lion girl also trains her body and lion abilities to peak physical perfection making her one of the toughest and most agile female fighters in The Justice Heroes team, as she nearly able to defeat water girl in a one-on-one battle in hand to hand combat. she can pull off feats like rolling into a ball and bounce off of walls. Lion girl is very resourceful able to manage to figure out her enemies weakness just by the way they move and fight. The lab that spliced her DNA with lion gene planted a chip in her brain that triggers her berserker form. A state whenever her rage reaches to a certain point or at near death, her body became more feral and her personality is near mindless and aggressive as her abilities doubled in strength and skills as her claws can easily tear through solid steel in this state. She seems to revert back to her normal state if she calms down or is reasoned with by Andrew. Synposis Trivia * The Black cat, Catwoman, and Lum Invader were the major inspiration for the creation of Lion-Girl. * Secretly, Lion-Girl has a drinking problem. * Once has a job as a waitress when she was a teenager * She's allergic to pollen